


Fatherless

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [25]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Fatherless

[Jessabelle](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=38112358) was out for a little bit. [Amun](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=36598858) peered through the back door awkwardly, feeling like an intruder in a place that _technically_ was his own home. Home only in that he kept his few things here but he didn’t consider it a place he lived. She’d told him to show up today for a certain amount of time because she wanted to go to the Tangle for a little while and if he wasn’t here she’d be pissed. It didn’t do Amun any good to piss off his business partner.

Jessabelle’s home was covered in the more expensive and amazing trinkets Amun had brought back on his scavenging trips from fancy rugs to perfect little baubles made of glass and jewels to a handcrafted window made of the pieces of different stained glass he’d brought back. Books were stacked haphazardly around and a huge ledger took up most of a table filled with her inventory and transactions. He paused briefly to glance at the ledger and saw most of the ‘sales’ were filled with ‘favor, unpaid by’ and the dragon’s name. That didn’t settle well across his wings knowing Jessabelle was just collecting favors for something in the future from other members of the Hall.

He quietly, mindful of his wings to not knock something over, walked to one of the back room. His steps quickened when he heard something fall over with a bang. Pushing aside the heavy beaded curtain covering the doorway he put his head inside the room to see what the noise had been.

Three skydancer hatchlings stopped what they were doing and looked up at him with big yellow eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, each unsure how to take this new development. Amun took a step inside the room, the curtain draped across his back and wings and coiled off his body like rain as he entered it.

“Who’re you?” one of them asked.

“An associate of your mother’s,” he said and carefully picked his way over gold-plated toys and dolls with gemstones for eyes to where Jessabelle had a sling chair to sit in. He lowered himself into it slowly, keeping eye contact with the hatchlings.

“Oh… what’s that?” said another one and they curiously stumbled to their feet and waddled towards him. Their antenna extended curiously towards him, trying to figure him out.

“We work together,” he said in a short tone.

“Ohhhhh,” the first one said. “Will you play with us? Mama plays with us.”

He looked down at them as they gathered around his chair and sat, looking up at him expectantly. “No,” he said.

They ‘humphed’ at him, gave him one more look and decided he was boring because they left and went to play amid themselves. Amun just watched them. He didn’t really like himself at that moment but it was better not to grow attached. The two skink patterned ones ended up passed out across each other while the banded one came back over to him. “What’s your name?”

“Not important.”

They scowled at him. “Mama says it’s important to know what something is called.”

As he said that the beaded curtain was pulled back, “Ah, good, no one died,” Jessabelle said.

“Mama!” The banded hatchling ran over to her. Jessabelle was too slight of a humi to pick him up despite his small size and she just stroked his crest of feathers and rubbed his jaw affectionately.

“Did you have fun with Amun while I was gone?”

“Amun? That boring guy?” they asked and looked back at him even as Amun got out of the chair.

“Heh. Yes,” Jessabelle chuckled.

“Noooo. He wouldn’t play with us,” they complained.

“Amun,” she scolded him.

“You just said to watch them,” he said blandly, coming next to her by the door.

“I’d think you’d show more interest in them,” she hissed at him.

He blinked at her. “Why would I do that? You want them, not me,” he said truthfully and he saw his words hurt her. He wasn’t sure why. She knew this was just a business transaction. It meant nothing to him. He wanted nothing to do with this and never had. She knew that. It was her own fault for letting it hurt her.

“Mama, who is Amun? He said he was your asso-asco-… associate,” the hatchling said, looking up at the both of them curiously.

“Good day, Jessabelle, I’ll see you next time I’m back from my expedition,” Amun said to make himself scarce.

“Mama,” the hatchling said again even as Amun passed through the beaded curtain.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Jessabelle said.

“But I wanna know, mama,” he said. “Who’s Amun?”

Amun paused at the door out of the house just long enough to catch, “He’s your father.” He left quickly after that.


End file.
